because love you
by Khyojung
Summary: "karena aku mencintai mu sungmin-ah" Ini adalah sambungan fanfic 'it has to be you' kalau mau ngerti baca dulu fanfic nya pasti bisa paham sama alur cerita ini. Disini Kyuhyun POV semua dan sebagai janji ini happy ending


**Tittle : Because I Love You**__

**Genre: Friendly, Romance, Humor.**

**Rate: T**

**Cast: Cho Kyuhyun – Lee Sungmin**

**Lee donghae– Lee Hyukjae**

**Cho Ahra – Kim Heechul as Kyu-Ahra umma.**

**Ini adalah sambungan fanfic 'it has to be you' kalau mau ngerti baca dulu fanfic nya pasti bisa paham sama alur cerita ini. Disini Kyuhyun POV semua dan sebagai janji ini happy ending. Gak mau banyak ngomong lagi selamat membaca~**

**Because I love You**

"hyung-ah saranghae"

"nado saranghae kyu" Dia tersenyum sangat indah saat aku eratkan tautan jari kami. Ya tuhan apa aku tega menyakiti makhluk semanis ini?sungguh bukan maksudku untuk meninggalkan kau hyung tapi aku harus bisa mengejar impian ku. Mianhae.

"hyung saranghae!" aku coba mencium bibirnya dengan sangat lembut meresap semua rasa cinta yang begitu manis, tidak ada perlawanan dari-nya begitu juga dengan hatinya, aku merasakan detak jantung nya yang sangat kuat, semakin dalam aku menciumnya. Bukan ciuman nafsu yang aku lakukan hanya menciumnya dengan lembut mencoba untuk menyalurkan rasa cintaku padanya .

**Tes—**

"kyuhyun-ah?" dia melepaskan ciuman kami. Shit! Kenapa airmata bodoh ini keluar begitu saja? Tuhan kuatkan aku untuk berbicara hal ini kepadanya

"min hyung mianhae" lihat sekarang dia menatapku dengan wajah polos nya, wajah yang akan aku rindukan untuk beberapa waktu nanti.

"maaf?untuk apa? Kau tidak ada salah dengan ku kyu, jadi buat apa kau minta maaf?" sungmin hyung tolong jangan menatap ku begitu,aku gugup! Semakin kau menatap ku dengan tatapan mu semakin aku takut untuk melepasmu.

"hyung tau kan aku akan pergi untuk menjalani bisnis yang appa berikan untuk ku di jepang?"

"ne kyu,aku tau itu. Pergi lah bahagiakanlah appa mu" dia merunduk sambil memegang dada kiri nya**—deg**! Aku tau pasti kau menangis dalam diam hyung! Jangan kau pendam sendiri, harusnya kau bagi dengan ku.

"_hyung jeongmal saranghae_, kau juga tau kan hyung aku mencintaimu?jadi aku tidak mungkin pergi dan meninggalkan mu sendiri disini. Hyung aku tidak mau kau sendirian, appa dan umma Lee sudah menitipkan mu dengan ku dan aku tidak akan mengecewakan mereka hyung" aku coba tersenyum lembut kepadanya sambil mengangkat dagunya—benar dia menangis. Aku benci airmata itu aku benci dia menangis karna ku! Aku merasa gagal menjadi namjachingu nya selama ini.

"_pergilah kejar semua yang kau inginkan,aku baik-baik saja" _aku tau hyung kau berbohong. Aku tau! Coba lah untuk jujur dengan ku. Tidak seharusnya kau membiarkan aku pergi.

"hyung,tapi—"

"kyu lagipula Cuma **3hari,** setelah itu kau akan kembalikan? Aku akan menunggumu. Lagipula disini aku kan ada ahra noona yang akan menemani ku disini. Sudah lah tuan cho! Kau jangan terlalu mendramalistis"

"YA! Hyung! Tadi itu sudah bagus drama-nya! Kau mengacaukannya" haha apa kalian terlalu serius dengan ku tadi? Aku hanya pergi ke jepang selama 3hari tapi aku pasti akan pulang juga ke korea.

"YA! tuan cho lama sekali kau! Tidak lihat barang mu banyak sekali! Jangan terlalu mendrama! Tangan ku sudah pegal, lihatlah orang-orang memandang kalian dengan tatapan curiga. Cepat sedikit" ya! Ahra noona menyebalkan! Sama saja seperti min hyung, tidak tau kah mereka kalau aku ini berbakat menjadi—

"jangan berpikiran kau cocok jadi actor. Saat tadi saja wajahmu sudah seperti seorang ahjussi tua yang melas meminta makanan"

—actor.

"YA! Mana ada ahjussi tua itu setampan adik mu noona! Dan kalian berdua jangan tertawa begitu, kalian seperti orang gila saja" Dasar pasangan beda alam menyebalkan!

"ya! Yang gila itu kau cho kyuhyun,awas aja selama kau pergi sungmin hyung akan aku jodohkan dengan kim jungmo,aku rasa dia lebih pantas dengan sungmin hyung"

"eunhyuk hyung babo! Awas saja kalau kau berani, ikan mu akan aku goreng dan aku kasih makan kucing heechul hyung" dan lihat eunhyuk hyung terdiam,mana berani dia kalau sudah aku bahas tentang namjachingu nya donghae hyung si ikan amis.

"sudah hyukie ya jangan dengarkan kata magnae setan itu,aku selalu disisi mu chagiyaa" cih menjijikan sekali mereka.

"kalian ya kalian! Jangan berpelukan disini, disini tempat umum dan kau cho kyuhyun cepat naik ke pesawat mu nanti kau terlambat" aah sungmin hyung kau memang yang terbaik.

"ne hyung, aku pergi dulu chagiya. Selama aku pergi jangan berdekatan dengan siapapun! Kau _**milikku! Milik cho kyuhyun. **_Dan kalian berdua jaga hyung ku yang manis ini jangan jodohkan dia dengan siapa itu? Kim—kim—jungmo ya itu,kalo kalian berani awas saja akan aku sebarkan video mesum kalian ke seluruh dunia. Dan ahra noona selama sungmin hyung dirumah jangan biarkan dia pergi-pergi dengan siapapun dan juga awasi hyung ku terus jangan sampai kau macam-macam dengan dia noona"

"YA! Kau pikir aku anak kecil tuan cho! Aku lebih tua 2tahun darimu ingat,harusnya kau yang disana jangan genit dengan yeoja-yeoja disana aku tau di jepang pasti banyak sekali yeoja yang cantik cantik. Huh"

"tidak mungkin aku tetarik dengan yeoja hyung,kau seperti tidak mengerti aku siapa saja, di mata dan di hatiku hanya ada namamu hyung" hehe lihat lah rona di pipi nya. Manis sekali.

"ne sudah sana pergi. Aku akan baik-baik saja disini itu pesawat mu sebentar lagi akan pergi"

"ne hyung saranghae! Jeongmal saranghaeyo, tunggu aku selama 3hari ya! Aku akan kembali" aku memeluk hyung ku kali ini bukan drama seperti tadi aku benar-benar akan merindukan sungmin hyung.

"ne kyu nado saranghae aku akan selalu menunggumu tuan cho" dia semakin mengeratkan pelukan ya sangat hangat.

"yasudah ahra noona, eunhyuk hyung donghae hyung, dan Minnie chagiya aku pergi dulu. Annyeong~" aku meninggalkan mereka, terlihat sungmin hyung sedang tersenyum kepadaku, aku harus pergi. Selamat tinggal sungmin hyung aku mencintaimu.

"KYUHYUN-AH SARANGHAE!" sungmin hyung berteriak kepadaku?

"HYUNG NADO SARANGHAE ANNYEONG!" kulihat kebelakang donghae hyung sedang menenangkan eunhyuk hyung yang menangis, sungguh monyet sangat berlebihan.

**-in japan-**

haah pegal sekali selama 14jam berada di pesawat, akhirnya sampai juga. Aku harus menelpon sungmin hyung—ah aku merindukan suara nya padahal baru 1hari aku di jepang.

Tit—tit

"_yeoboseyo?"_ ya suara sungmin hyung sangat merdu, kurasa dia sedang tersenyum sekarang.

"hyung aku merindukan mu"

"kyuhyun-ah aku juga merindukanmmu. Bagaimana perjalanan mu? Melelahkan pasti kan?"

"ne hyung sangat melelahkan tapi setelah mendengar suara mu lelah ku jadi hilang"

"hehe dasar gombal"

"hanya untuk mu chagiyaa~"

"YA! Aku malu"

"aigo manis nya~"

"ya aku sungguh malu sudah!"

"Ne ne hehe"

"Kyu sekarang aku sedang makan apa kau sudah makan?"

"aku sudah makan tadi di pesawat, makan yang banyak hyung aku tidak mau kau jadi kurus seperti eunhyuk hyung"

"haha dasar kau,kyu aku rindu dengan suapan mu"

"hyung kau sangat nakal,aku juga rindu menyuapi mu hyung" kalian tau kan cara aku menyuapi hyung ku ini?ya—dengan cara menyuapi mulut ke mulut.

"ish! Ini juga karna kau kyu. Sudahlah aku mau makan dulu, kau istirahat sana jangan terlalu lelah, aku mencintaimu kyunnie"

"aku juga mencintaimu Minnie~"

"ya jangan panggil aku itu,aku lebih tua darimu kyu"

"is kau sangat tidak romantis hyung, yasudah annyeong saranghae"

"nado saranghae kyunnie. Aku matikan—"

"hyung cium dulu"

"YA! Jangan bikin aku malu terus"

"mau tidak? Kalo tidak aku tidak mau istirahat"

"dasar manja. Yasudah—muah—SARANGHAE ANNYEONG"

TIT—TIT—TIT

Yah mati—pasti sekarang sungmin hyung sedang malu haha manisnya~~ aku jadi tidak sabar pulang ke rumah, disini membosankan sekali—ck!

-_**3days later-**_

Akhirnya aku pulang juga ke korea. Hampir saja selama di jepang aku tidak merasa seperti mayat hidup karena setiap malam sungmin hyung selalu menelponku dan sampe larut pagi karna dia ketidur—ck dasar sungmin hyung! Dan kami juga tiap detik-menit-jam selalu member kabar lewat sms, dan juga di waktu tertentu kami selalu melakukan video call ah~ sangat indah dunia ini haha.

Ck mana lagi si pasangan beda alam katanya ingin menjemputku sekarang di bandara, aku sudah di bandara selama 20menit dan awas saja mereka tidak jadi menjemputku benar-benar akan aku sebar luaskan video mesum mereka.

Sudahlah aku tunggu saja beberapa—

"HEY CHO KYUHYUN KAU KEMANA SAJA?"

—menit lagi.

"EUNHYUK HYUNG BABO JANGAN BERTERIAK AKU TIDAK PUNYA PENYAKIT PENDENGARAN" eunhyuk hyung babo! Mengagetkan saja.

"hehe siapa suruh kau lama sekali,aku dan hae chagi mencari mu keliling-keliling bandara"

"ya! Aku menunggu kalian sudah 20menit yang lalu, kalian kemana saja hah?aku kan dari jepang! Kalian kemana?" itu apa maksud dari cengiran si ikan amis!

"hehe kami tadi mencari di kedatangan Thailand"

—pletak!

"dasar pasangan babo" kata ku sambil menjitak dua pasangan ini,hehe pasti sakit sekali itu. Siapa suruh terlalu pintar.

"yasudah ayo aku mau cepat-cepat bertemu sama Minnie chagiyaaaaa" kata ku sambil tersenyum bahagia,biarlah yang lain menganggap senyum ku aneh. _I don't care._

"sungguh menjijikan kan hae?"

"ne hyukie dia seperti ahjussi girang"

"AKU MENDENGARNYA~YASUDAH CEPAT SEDIKIT JALANNYA DAN EUNHYUK HYUNG JANGAN DUDUKI KOPER KU! BERAT!" hyung ku yang satu ini kenapa sangat babo,sudah cukup yesung hyung yang babo jangan yang lain.

-in cho house-

"MINNIE CHAGIYAAA PANGERAN MU PULANG~~`"

—pletak!

"ya umma! Jangan sembarangan menjitak kepala anak mu! Nanti aku tidak pintar ?" heechul umma baboya! Asal menjitak kepala aku saja,tidak tau kalau otak pintar ku bisa ada gangguan?nanti bagaimana kalau aku jadi bodoh seperti yesung dan eunhyuk hyung?sungguh tragis! Membayangkannya saja aku tidak sanggup.

"ya siapa suruh kau teriak-teriak jam segini! Sungmin sedang tidur nanti dia terganggu dengan kedatangmu, cepat sana masuk kamar! Dan jangan ganggu sungmin dia terlihat kecapean karna tadi dia membantu umma menjaga butik"

Ya umma dan appa ku adalah pembisnis pakaian,dan beberapa hari yang lalu aku disuruh appa untuk melihat-lihat butik nya yang ada di jepang mungkin karna aku namja satu-satu nya karna aku hanya mempunyai noona—ahra noona, makanya aku yang akan jadi penerus bisnis nya dan Minnie hyung adalah anak dari teman appa dan umma, nyonya lee tuan lee dan adik nya sungjin sudah meninggal sejak kecelakaan pesawat beberapa tahun yang lalu. Karna sebelum meninggal nyonya lee sudah berpesan kepada umma ku untuk menjaga dan merawat sungmin hyung jadi ya sungmin hyung tinggal bersama kami.

Dan lebih terkejutnya lagi kata umma dan appa,aku dan sungmin hyung sudah di jodohkan sejak kami masih di dalam kandungan haha, begitu senang nya aku bisa mempunyai istri—eh uke seperti sungmin hyung kkk~

Sudah bercerita nya aku ingin menemui hyung ku yang kata umma sedang tidur di kamar kami. Oiya aku dan sungmin hyung sudah menikah 2tahun yang lalu saat umurku masih 21 tahun dan sungmin hyung 23 tahun.

—cklek!

Aku coba membuka pintu dan benar sungmin hyung sedang tertidur pulas di kasur kami. 'aku bangunkan tidak ya?' 'ah bangunkan saja aku rindu dengannya'

"kyunnie?" sungmin hyung membuka matanya, ternyata belum sampai aku ke kasur dia sudah bangun dulu.

"ne hyung?kau sudah bangun?" aku memangku nya tidur, sekarang dia sedang tidur di atas pahaku dan aku sedang mengelus rambutnya tercium wangi sampo strobery karna hyung ku sangat senang memakai sampo anak-anak.

"ne kyunnie, maaf tadi tidak bisa menjemputmu di bandara, kata umma biar eunhae saja yang menjemput mu"

"tidak apa-apa ya hyung kenapa kau manis sekali saat tertidur?" dia menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya dan lihat pipi sungmin hyung berwarna merah,ya sungmin hyung malu kkk~

"is kyunnie jangan menggoda ku!" dia memukul paha ku, dasar sungmin hyung sangat manja apalagi dengan namja setampan aku.

"hyung apa hyung lelah?bagaimana butik tadi?kalau kau lelah tidur saja nanti aku bangunkan kalau sudah saatnya makan malam,aku juga ingin tidur"

"tapi kau kan sedang memangku ku kyunie?apa kau tidak lelah tidur sambil duduk?"

"aku sudah biasa hyung,yasudah cepat tidur ya chagiya" aku mencium dua kelopak mata nya,kebiasaan ku sebelum sungmin hyung tidur karena ini bisa membantunya untuk tidak bermimpi buruk—kata sungmin hyung.

"kyu nyanyikan lagu kita,baru aku bisa tidur" dan ini kebiasaan sungmin hyung juga menyuruhku menyanyikan lagu because I love you.

Cheo-eum neukin geudae nun bieun

**(the first time I saw your eyes)**

Honjamane ohaeyeol deon-gayo

**(you seem to be alone)**

Heomalgeun misoro narul

**(with a bright smile)**

Baboro mandeureotseo

**(this hasn't made a feel of me)**

Eojeneun ddeonan geudaereul

**(yesterday when I left thee)**

Itji motaneun naega miwotjyo

**(I picked up memories in moment)**

Hajima ije kaedarayo

**(but now I realife that)**

Geudaemane nayeotssumeul

**(only u are the justice of my life)**

dasi doraon geudaewihae

**(come back to you)**

nae modeun geot deuril teyo

**(everything real before my eyes)**

uri idaero yeongwonhi heojiji anuri

**(well never be apart like this)**

Na ojig geudaemaneul

**(iam waiting for you)**

Saranghagi ddaemoone~

_**(because I love you)**_

Kulihat sungmin hyung sudah tertidur pulas di pahaku.

Sungguh aku mencintai mu hyung, mata indah mu, senyum manis mu, tawa khas mu, perhatian mu, sifat manja mu, kebaikan mu,sifat overprotectif mu kepadaku dan semua yang ada pada dirimu tanpa terkecuali.

Tetap lah menjadi sungmin ku yang sederhana tetaplah kau jaga cinta kita hyung karna sekarang dan selamanya aku tetap mejaga hati ini hanya untuk mu.

Sungmin hyung—jeongmal saranghae.

**- END -**

**Gimana gimana? Kurang manis? Tambahin gula nya.**

**Oke cerita perjalanan cinta kyumin memang sangat manis seperti author-ciumreaders –**

**Terimakasih kepada readers yang sudah mereview fanfic author sebelumnya,kalian semua luar biasa! Hahaw.**

**Buat silent readers kalian juga luar biasa sudah mau membaca fanfic author,tapi bisa kan sekali-kali mampir ke review?**

_**RnR oke?yang udah baca gak review di doain cepet tua kaya sooman-abaikan!**_

**Akhir kata—**

_**KYUMIN IS REAL! KMS YOU MUST BELIEVE!**___


End file.
